13 RedRum Lane
by Shippo13
Summary: It was supposed to be a dream come true, but when strange things start to happen Blaine and Kurt realize their new home is not what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a warning for Gore and Violence, also I own nothing and make no money for my stories. Italics are past events. If anyone is reading my other stories, I'm getting to them. I've had the first three chapters of this one done for a couple of years (Originally not Klaine) and I'm working on the fourth.**_

_~Quiet sobs echoed the room. She could hear the screaming from across the hall. She felt bile rise as she heard the horrific sound of her brother being tortured. The man had come into their home days ago and one by one killed of her family. It had started with her father. The family had been tied up as the man skinned him alive and threw the skin around the room and laughed. Blood was splattered on all of them and the man made her mother eat some of it before taking her away to another room.~_

**Blaine's POV**  
It's a bright and sunny day when we moved in. The house is huge; an old Victorian style house with gardens stretching out for 8 acres, moss and ivory grew up the side of the house making it look even more beautiful. I'm pulled away from my musings by Kurt yelling at me to hurry. I pick up my bags and run up the cobble stone walk way. The house is an inheritance from a distant great aunt of mine. Kurt and I had been living together for some time in a small ratty apartment. Our parents had kicked us out of the house when they found out about us being gay. My older brother, Cooper, was the only one who still talked to us. He was married and had a son, Finn. Once we got settled in they were to come out for the summer. This house is a miracle for us. We both were just out of high school, working at the local grocery store. Kurt is my first and only love. He's beautiful with perfectly styled dark hair and Glasz colored eyes that show so much emotion. It was a rough start but I wouldn't change anything, as long as I have Kurt by my side. Now with a fresh start here, I could start online college courses and there are more stores in this area for jobs.

I reach the front door and can hear Kurt oohing and ahing. The foyer is rather large with dark oak boarding and dark colored walls and floors.

"Kurt?" I yell out. I can't quite place where he was. His head pokes out of a doorway up the hall. He gives me this smile and runs back into the room. I laugh and put my stuff down. I walk slowly over and look in. It is a sunroom with floor to ceiling windows all around. Kurt is standing staring out at the gardens. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. He gives a contented sigh and leans back into me. I kiss his neck and look out the window.

"This is all ours Blainey. It's amazing." He whispers.

"It is. And our parents can't take it away from us." He turns and kisses me full on the lips, his tongue teasing my mouth. I open my lips and suck his tongue into my mouth. We stand there kissing for a while. The room is slowly darkening. Kurt pulls back and rests his forehead on mine.

"We better finish bringing our stuff in." I sigh and we do just that. The house had been furnished with all new furniture before we came so after unpacking most of our things we have a light dinner then crawl into the bed in the master suite. I pull Kurt to me and he curls into me. Just as I'm closing my eyes I see movement. My head shoots up. Kurt is already out but there in front of me stands a young girl maybe 12 in a long dress. She has long curly red hair and bright green eyes. She just stands there staring at me. I notice something then; blood is slowly running down her arm and pooling on the floor. She walks closer to the bed. I am frozen in fear. She raises her arm toward me; her fingers spread out like she is reaching for me, but stops short of the bed. I can see the blood dripping.

"LEAVE!" She screams at me then disappears. I'm shaking hard now, tears starting to leave my eyes. Kurt still sleeps on; I don't know what to do. I slowly lay back down and just lay there holding tightly to Kurt till light starts to stream in the windows.

**Kurt's POV**

I awake to the sun beating in my face and the absence of my Blaine. I groggily lift my head and look around the room and smile. This is our home, I love it here. I slowly get out of bed and wander down the hall, peeking into rooms as I go. Blaine doesn't seem to be on the second floor so I proceeded down the stairs. There is a lot of pictures still on the wall, a family of parents and four children. They seemed like a happy family. I make it to the bottom of the steps and head for the kitchen, my stomach rumbling. As I pass the library I hear movement. I open the large oak doors to Blaine walking around pulling books and papers out of all sorts of places.

"Blainey? What are you doing?" I laugh. He turns to me. He looks like he hadn't slept all night. I wonder what was wrong.

"Kurt. I was just looking through some old books. I found a whole bunch of papers that seem to be from the original owners. It's pretty interesting." Blaine goes back to his findings. I sigh and shake my head.

"Well you have fun, love. I'm going to make some breakfast. Want some?" He doesn't look up just nods. My bookworm, I chuckle and walk to the kitchen. I make us some eggs and bacon. I root around the cabinets and find a tray. I pour some orange juice and put the food on some plates I found and put everything on the tray. I go back to the library and put it on the table. Blaine comes over still reading.

"So what have you found?" He looks up at me then back down.

"Just some stuff about the original family, the one in all those pictures. They were an Irish family that immigrated here in the early 1800s. The man, Duana Rowley, was the police chief around here. His wife, Cassair, was from a rich family back in Ireland. They had three sons, Leif, Murphy, and Conner. Then the youngest was a girl named Saraid or Sarah after they came to America." Blaine tells me while eating.

"That's neat. They look like such a happy and close family in the photos all over." Blaine looks at me funny.

"What pictures?"

"The ones all over the walls... You didn't notice them?"

He shakes his head and gets up. I watch him leave then follow him. He runs to the foyer and takes the first picture off the wall. He starts to shake and the picture drops to the floor. Glass goes everywhere. I rush forward and start to pick up the glass. I come to the picture. It's a girl, about 12 years old, in a long white summer gown. Her hair is very curly and tied up. Her smiling face is covered in freckles. I set the glass on the picture and set it down and turn to Blaine.

"What's wrong?" He shakes his head and goes back to the library. I let him go and turn back to the glass and picture. I let out a gasp as the frame is fixed and the picture is resettled on the wall. My heart beat raises as a little hand touches mine. I turn quickly but no one is there. I turn tail and run to Blaine. He's sitting in one of the lounge chairs. I pull the papers out of his hand and curl up onto his lap, a very bad feeling settling in my stomach.

_The girl had no idea what became of her mother, she had just heard banging on the wall from the next room. The man left her and her three brothers alone after that. They were tied up and sitting in a huddle. She could only sit there and cry. Her brothers providing the little comfort they could. When the sun rose the next morning he came back. He grabbed the oldest boy by the hair and dragged him to the middle of the room. He had on his hand what looked to be a claw shaped set of knives attached to a piece of metal. With a low chuckle the man started to rip at the boy's arms and legs. Skin and muscle just fell to the floor. The boy screamed as loud as he could. It went on like this for hours, the man just ripping parts of the boy away. After the first half hour the boy had lost his voice then had passed out only to wake before falling still. Now all that was heard was the deranged laughter and the crying of the younger siblings._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just letting you know, there will be a slight sex scene at the end of this. I'm not good at porn so it's real short. Also there is now an incest warning, It's not graphic or really there but it's mentioned. **_

_~ They were like your normal family, loving father and mother, three strapping young men, and a sweet little girl at the end. The only thing different was they were micks. The lowest of the low around here, and they had money. It just wasn't right, scum like them shouldn't have the best house or a well to do job, but they did. And to top it off the two youngest boys just weren't right. Always hugging or whispering softly to each other. Just not right. And they never went to church! God smite them dead, never stepped a foot into one. They let the little girl run wild, talking out of turn and wearing boy's cloths. Something had to be done! ~_

_"Leif, will you please go and fetch your brothers?" Cassair Rowley asked her oldest child. Leif looked up from his book. His dark eyes met his mother's light ones. He gave a large sigh and stood._

_"If I find them in the way I did last, I will dig my eyes out mother." Cassair rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen to finish up dinner. A little giggle sounded from the other side of the chair Lief had just vacated._

_"You hush yourself little sister; you have no need to see that; Ever." Sarah gave him a big smile and went back to her book. Leif shook his head and continued on his way out of the room and up the two flights of stairs to the third floor. When he reached Conner's door he put his ear to the door. He didn't hear any sounds so he moved to Murphy's door. When he put his ear there, again no noise. He shook his head and just banged on the door hard. He herd two surprised gasps and chuckled quietly._

_"Mother wants the two of you down for dinner!" He yelled out and went back down the stairs to his book. In the room two young men scrambled to straighten their cloths out. They hurried out of the room and down the stairs as well._

_After dinner the family sat in the front sitting room having family time, when a knock sounded through the large house. They had not been expecting anyone and Leif felt a wave of unease as his father guided Jonathan Colson into the room._

**Blaine's POV**

Kurt is curled up in my lap telling me all about what happened in the foyer. I can't believe it. We were in a haunted house. I had thought I was dreaming but the pictures and the papers prove me wrong.

"What do you think we should do?" Kurt whispers from my neck.

"I don't know baby. We'll figure something out." I pull him closer kissing his head.

We sit there for a few hours just cuddling. When we finally get back up we are a bit cautious. Kurt goes off to the kitchen to start dinner and I go exploring. There are so many rooms in the place we didn't get to search all of them. I am hoping to find some answers. As I wonder up to the fourth floor the air turns to ice. I don't want to turn around because I know this is a part of the puzzle. When I reach the landing there stands Sarah. The blood is gone but she looked so sad. She comes forward and I find myself unable to move. She takes my hand and leads me further down the hall. We reach a door made out of heavy ash wood with carvings of the Celtic tree of creation. She pulls on my hand so I go in. The room is beautiful. It is done in light earth tones and Jewel colors. The strange thing though is there was no dust. I hear a giggle behind me and turn to see Sarah sitting on the bed with a boy who looks so much like Kurt.

"Sarah?" Her red head turns to look at me. Then she smiles a sweet beautiful smile. She points to the boy and mouths something.

"Murphy?" The dark haired boy nods. His hair going every which way. I look around the room again. I notice personal touches everywhere. A teddy bear sitting in the corner on a rocking chair. Cloths still hanging from a door that must have been the closet.

"Was this your room?" I ask Murphy. He shakes his head as a negative. I come to a realization then.

"Conner." Sarah looks down sadly and nods. "If you two are here where is he?"

It looks like she is about to mouth something else but Kurt's voice screaming for me interrupts. I run out of the room and down the stairs, three at a time.

"Kurt! KURT?!" I make it into the kitchen and there he sits on the floor crying.

"Blaine... Blaine..." I run over to him and pull him to me.

"Kurt? What happened?" He looks at me in what seems like a trance. Then flings himself at me.

"I thought you were gone! I went to look for you but you were nowhere! The man…" His crying gets worse. I hold him tightly. My mind racing, what man?

"Kurt, what man?"

He looks over at the window. "He was just watching me, this scary smile on his face, Than he just disappeared!" He's started sobbing now.

"Alright. Alright. Let's go on and take a nap. I think we both need one." I pull him up and guide him to the bed room.

**Kurt's POV**

It has been three weeks since the "incidents" have happened. I haven't seen the scary man since. Blaine spends a lot of time up in that old room though. I go and sit up there with him sometimes. That's all he does, just sits there, or he reads through old letters and papers. It feels as though something is keeping us apart sometimes. We haven't decided what we can do but we have no other options about living here. I would be kinda sad to move anyway. Even with the ghosts it still feels so welcoming and like home.

This morning I am in the kitchen making breakfast when he comes running in. He lifts me by my waist and spins me around. When he puts me back on the ground he pulls me into a passionate kiss.

"You will never believe what I just found!" He exclaimed after we parted.

"What? Did you have the most magical organism looking at 18th century porn?"

He gives a chuckle. "No, I found some letters. Addressed to Conner from Murphy."

I look at him confused. "So what they were brothers. I'm sure they wrote all the time."

He got this shit all smile. "Love letters, dearest."

My eyes widen and I gasp. "Are you serious!?" This is big news; I had never really thought anything like that would come out of his mouth.

"They were lovers. Madly, deeply passionately in love with each other, much like us." Blaine is very over dramatic sometimes. OK, most of the time.

I laugh a little and pull him down for a kiss. He pulls back and lays his forehead on mine. "They must have been just like us, only much more secretive and incestuous. It must have sucked so much back then."

I can't help but agree. We stand there for a little while, but the smell of something burning pulls us apart.

"Oh my gosh! Breakfast!" I rush over to the stove as Blaine laughs at me.

He stays with me while I salvage breakfast reading sappy love letters to me. I'm not very concerned about the incest; they seemed to love each other more than anything.

**Blaine's POV**

It's been almost a month since I had seen the children. That's all they were, Murphy was 15 and Sarah was 12. I've been doing a lot of research on the family. I sit here in this room for hours. Kurt comes sometimes but I think he is getting annoyed with me. I just feel so much more at home here than anywhere else in the house, I'm missing him though. I let out a sigh and get up. As I leave the room I give one last look around. I pull the large door closed behind me and proceed down the stairs. I hear Kurt wondering around our room. He's been doing that often.

"Kurt?" I call out as I enter the room. He turns to me with sad eyes.

**Sex Scene**

"Blainey. Are you going to stay here tonight?" He asks as he comes over to me. I give him a little nod and his smile becomes bigger. He leans into me and I kiss his lips softly. He gives a slight growl and pulls me to him roughly. He has our cloths off in record time and pushes me down onto the bed.

"This is mine tonight!" He whispers as he grabs my erection and pulls up and down on it. Before I really know what's going on he sits down hard onto it.

"Kurt!" I gasp out. He moans loudly as he bounces up and down on me. We go for some time and I can't hold out much longer.

"I'm going to come Kurt." He kisses me deeply and smiles that smile I can't resist.

"Do it." He whispers in my ear than licks the outside. That does it. I come in him hard. He screams out and comes all over my chest and I feel some hit my chin.

I pull out of him and pull him to me. We are breathing hard and can barely move. He curls into me and we both drift to sleep.

_Jonathan Colson was the local "all American" man. He worked in the mines and was proud of it, was married for ten years had two children and drank his weight in beer every Friday payday. He also had a problem with the micks. Not that he would ever speak it out loud of course.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Leif's POV  
**__  
"So what brings you out this late at night Jonathan?" Father asked the man. I had a sneaking suspicion it was no good._

_"Oh, just out checking on the neighbors, you know making sure no one was without with that snow storm brewing." Yeah sure and I'm going to marry our goat. Father seemed to buy into it though._

_We sat there talking for what seemed like hours when it was only one or two. The weather just progressively got worse but Mr. Colson made no move to leave. I found this slightly odd. The man could barely stand to be in our presence most of the time. Mother finally stood and told the boys, Sarah, and I to head on up to bed. Sarah made a small fuss but we eventually went. That was the biggest mistake I feel we made that night._

_It couldn't have been ten minutes when we heard it. A loud thump and then my mother scream. I jumped out of bed and met with Conner in the hall._

_"Stay with the other two. I'll go see what happened." He gives me a worried look but does as I say and goes to collect Sarah. I make my way to the second floor and peer down the stairs. I see a shadow moving in the sitting room. Fear wells up in my chest but I continue anyway. The second mistake. When I reach the bottom of the steps I see my father and mother lumped on the floor hands and feet tied. I don't have any time to move before my world goes dark with a painful blow to my head._

_**Sarah's POV**_

_Conner scared me to death as he knocked on my door. We had all heard the noises coming from down stairs; I just knew something bad was happening. Conner pulled me to his room and him and Murphy pushed me into the tiny hide away in his closet. I was shaking so bad and I had to use the bathroom so horribly. After what seemed like years that Leif had gone down stairs there were footsteps coming up the steps. The boys quickly put lots of stuff in front of the door where I was and went to hide someplace else. In a matter of seconds the door slammed open, as if someone had kicked it in. That wasn't my Leif._

_"Come out; come out where ever you are you filthy incestuous sodomites!" That defiantly isn't my brother. I heard the bed being over turned and Murphy scream. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I was so scared. Conner started yelling than. I couldn't make out what was being said. My hearing was starting to blur together. My breathing was getting shallow. Soon blackness took hold._

_When I came to it was to dead silence. I sit here for a few minutes, and then slowly pushed the door open. It's slightly difficult with all the stuff in front of it but I get it open. I crawl out of the hideaway and into the closet. It's so dark in here I can barely make out the door. When it's open it's not much better. It must be late in the night for it to be this dark. I make my way out of Conner's room. I listen in the door way. Nothing. I continue on to the stairs. Again I stop and listen. This silence is more disturbing than the darkness. The house is never this quiet. Leif and father both snore loudly. I make my way down to the second floor. My breathing is coming faster. My heart rate is up. When I reach the second stair case I see the first bit of light. It's coming from the parlor. I know I probably shouldn't go near but my feet seem to move on their own. I go slowly. Not wanting to alert anyone. As I reach the bottom of the stairs I peak in. There seems to be no one in there. I make my way in and look around. There is a puddle of blood in front of the fire place. I shiver to think who's it is. I hear some muffled sounds coming from the ceiling. They must have all went upstairs. I decide to look around down here some more. Maybe something can clue me in to what's going on. I make it to the dining room only to freeze. The whole room is covered in blood. Pieces of what looks like skin hang from the table, the chandelier, and the walls. I feel bile come up my throat. I puke right there in the door way. The smell alone would do that to anyone. I look back up and notice something on the table. A large something. Tears well up as I realize what it is. It's father. Finally after what seemed like forever a scream is pushed out of my mouth. I hear movement up above and I bolt. I run straight for the door. I don't quite make it as I'm grabbed from behind. I'm pulled up the stairs and thrown onto a pile of bodies. My family to be exact. Thankfully all alive. I look up into the face of my captor. Jonathan Colson. My fear raised ten times._

**Kurt's POV**  
Cooper's coming. Cooper's coming. I'm so excited. This has been the best two weeks here! Blaine has slept in our bed for the last two weeks and he's stayed by my side the entire time. I feel the safest and I'm so happy I could burst. The ghosts have all but disappeared so I'm feeling real good about this visit.

I'm in the kitchen cooking away for when Cooper and Finn arrive. Blaine has already set up the guest rooms and prepared everything else. He's in the library now, working on something for his class. We finally saved up some money; all our bills are paid by a trust fund set up by the same aunt that gave us this house.

I'm just finishing up when I hear the doorbell. I put the pan into the oven and run to the door. When I open it Finn jumps into my arms.

"Uncle Kurty!" He yells and giggles as I twirl him around. Cooper walks in and laughs at the sight of us. Blaine comes out of the library to see what's going on. Finn is almost the slitting image of Cooper, the same dark hair as Blaine, not curly though, and those Anderson eyes. The ones I fell in love with, deep hazel swirls that will break a few hearts when he's older. Once everyone has hugged and greeted each other we guide them to their rooms. Finn stays to play for a little and the three of us go back down to the sitting room.

"So how have you two been? You look great!" Cooper says as we sit.

"We're doing just fine. Great even." Blaine answers and I nod my head along with him. Blaine tells him about our jobs at the Wal-Mart in town and about his classes. Our conversation continues on until it is time for dinner. Cooper goes to gather Finn and Blaine follows me into the kitchen.

"You my dear are adorable when you cook." He says as he kisses my nose. I giggle and swat him away.

"Oh hush! I'm adorable all the time." We both laugh and carry everything to the table.

Cooper and Finn join us and we all sit and eat. After the cleanup and dishes we decide to retire to bed. I'm feeling more happy than I have since we moved in. I don't imagine anything can ruin this feeling.

I'm proved wrong some time later when Blaine and me are awoken by Finn's screams. We look at each other and jump out of bed. When we reach his door we hear Cooper in there already. We open the door and rush over to him. When he calms a bit we ask what happened.

"There was a man in my room! He was all bloody and he told me I was next. There was someone at his feet. There was blood everywhere!" He dissolves into tears than. Not him, anyone but him. A look of pure anger appears on Blaine's face and a confused one on Cooper's. Blaine turns and quickly leaves the room and I'm left to answer Cooper's questions.

**Blaine's POV**

I'm beyond pissed. This cannot be happening. I run up the stairs to Conner's room.

"What the hell is going on!? Why are you doing this?" I'm yelling. Who cares? They scared my nephew. That is the only thing in my mind right now. Sarah appears in front of me shaking her head. She's mouthing something.

"What!?" I scream at her. Tears start rolling down her face. Suddenly the whole room starts to shake and things are flying around. I try to duck but I'm hit over and over by things. This had never happened before, why now? Another figure appears in front of me. A boy who looks so much like me. Only he wore his hair very long and was in the same style cloths as Sarah and Murphy.

"Conner?" I ask in a whispered voice. He looks at me with almost hatred in his eyes. He pulls Sarah to him and they both vanish. All the objects dropp and the room stills. I'm breathing heavily as I make my way back down the stairs. Kurt meets me and pulls me to him.

"Why is this happening now? Why Finn?" He's in tears. I pull him closer and kiss his head.

"We have to bring someone in. This getting too out of control." I feel him nod against me.

"We can't stay here tonight." I completely agree with him so we gather Cooper and Finn and leave. As we drive down the driveway I look back at the house. In the parlor window is a man smirking evilly at me. As we turn onto the road he vanishes.

**Cooper's POV**

When we reach the hotel I am still in shock. The things that Kurt had told me seem so unreal. But Finn is still shaking, curled up to my side. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before. I'm so frightened of something that I hadn't even seen. I believe it's time I called her.

"Kurt, Blaine, I think I know someone who can help you. She was an old friend of mine from school. She lives around here actually." The relief in both of their faces is unmistakable. They nod but Blaine looks at me.

"Make the call. I want her here tonight." With that he guides Kurt to the big bedroom and shuts the door. I turn to Finn who is curled up on the sofa. I sit next to him and pull him to me. He refuses to speak. I pull my cell out and make the call.

"Aerlyn. It's Cooper Anderson. Yeah, sorry about it being so lat... Oh, you were expecting me... yeah just now... the Marlette on... OK, see you soon." I should have expected it. She already knew I was going to call. This is going to be a long night, I could tell.

A few minutes later I hear a knock on the door. I usher her in and call for Blaine and Kurt.

**Blaine's POV**

When I step out of the bedroom I see something I didn't expect. There stands a girl, for she can't be older than 17. She's about my height with Dark brown hair that's down a little past neck-length, and green eyes behind black thick-rimmed glasses. She has an air around her of a child but looking in her eyes you can see she is anything but.

"Blaine this is Aerlyn Rose." Cooper says as she steps forward.

She looks me over "It's good to meet you Conner."

_**Cassair POV**_

_I breathed a gasp as he brought Sarah in. I had hoped she would escape. She was thrown to the ground with us. As best as he could Leif pulled her to him. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. My children, my beautiful children, were going to die. I could do nothing to save them. I could feel that both of my ankles were broken. The taste of Duana's blood still lingered in my mouth. Jonathan stood there looking at us. His vial little eyes just watching. With the last of my strength I pushed myself up and spit at him. He let out a low laugh. Then his demeanor changed. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up. The boys moved closer to Sarah. I felt pride well up for my boys. I was being pulled from the room. Before he could shut the door, I looked upon my children one last time. I mouthed that I loved them. The door slammed hard after us. He pulled me into the master bedroom. "Well bitch, I've been waiting so long to wipe that superior look from your face." He raised his hand and slapped me. The sting is hot. He just continues to slap me and soon his hand turns into a fist. After what seemed like an hour my world goes black._


End file.
